Thank God for Ink Blotters
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Some good old HouseCameron lovin M for sexual content


1She wondered into his office. It was late and she was sure she was alone. The blinds were drawn against the glow of the florescent lights from the hallway. His voice startled her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Cameron, come look at this."

"I didn't know you were here, Dr. House." She replied, almost breathlessly. She walked over to him, and the computer screen that had held his interest. It was an article he was reading. She leaned down and started to read over his shoulder.

The brush of Cameron's hair against his shoulder did nothing for his peace of mind, but it was the soft scent of peach that was driving him mad. He felt himself growing hard, becoming lost in her. He slid his chair back and slowly stood up.

Cameron just straightened up and looked at him with her big doe eyes. He almost moaned aloud, the look so incredibly sexy and innocent at the same time. He took a step toward her, pinning her against his desk, another step. He was crowding her now, she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Dr. House...," she managed to squeak out, her heart was pounding at his close proximity.

"Cameron," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Gently at first, then slowly parting her lips with his seeking tongue. She slid her hands up and grasped the collar of his shirt, opening her mouth up for his exploration.

House slid a hand under her skirt, caressing the soft, silken thigh. His fingers found the side of her lace panties and drew them down, slowly, as he urged her to sit on his desk. He nibbled on her earlobe and then her neck, muttering something she couldn't possibly understand. She did not have the energy or will to try. He pulled away from her, only to sit down in his chair.

House grasped her hips and pulled her to him, his lips moving along her thighs, sending bolts of lightning through her system. He rested her feet on the arms of his chair and closed the distance between them.

The moment his tongue touched her, she gasped and gripped him hard by the hair. "Oh God," she moaned into the stillness of the night. The world fell away and it was just House and Cameron. He lapped slowly at her entrance, savoring her essence. Long, drugging strokes of his rough tongue, spiraling her higher.

She felt like satin and tasted like warm honey. He couldn't get enough; her scent and her heat were driving him mad. He gently slipped in a long, thick finger. She raised her hips, unable to remain still under his skillful assault. His thumb swirling on her swollen nub, he inserted another finger into her fiery sheath. His tongue continued to stroke her, drinking in her sweet nectar.

Cameron was trembling with sheer pleasure and need. She was ready to explode at any moment, yet she wanted to savor this moment. Make it last forever. The feel of his mouth, his fingers inside her, was more than she had ever imagined. Her body answered him with another rush of liquid fire, which House greedily drank.

"Greg," she whispered a plea in the darkness to end her sweet torture, also to never stop.

"Cum for me Allison. Cum in my mouth, I want to taste you." The words spoken against her core, his voice and breath causing an exquisite sensation. One longer stoke of his tongue, one deeper surge of his fingers and she shattered. Bucking up against him, offering herself, her everything for his feasting, she surrendered, mind and body to him. Her hands fell from him as she gripped the desk for support and leverage. Wave after wave rocked her, shook the very foundation of her being. She was lost to him forever, in the moment, he guaranteed that no other man would ever possess her soul; he had it in his keeping, for all time.

She was shaking; tears burned the back of her eyes form the beauty of the moment, the depth of her feelings. If she hadn't loved him before, she did now. They were both in a world of trouble.

Greg slowly withdrew his fingers, and tasted the last bit of her juices. His heart was pounding with the knowledge of what he did. He hadn't just pleasured her, he bound them together. Her soft cries and moans of pleasure seared his soul, he was lost in her.

His body was hard and throbbing unmercifully, he knew that there was only one that could calm the raging fire in him. Sate the relentless ache in his groin; fill his black, empty existence, making it bearable. Cameron. He needed her in more ways than he cared to admit, even to himself.


End file.
